Oblivia
Oblivia (忘却の渓谷, Bōkyaku no Keikoku lit. Valley of Oblivion), known as Menisna Valley to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the east of Primordia. Its ruins and structures are left over from another alien race that came to Mira to set up a large fortress, but abandoned it for unknown reasons. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Aaroy Plain BC * Alex Mountains * Broken Hill BC * Cliffside Camp * Devil's Colony * East Ibra Ravine * Lake Basel * Irian Trail * Jair Base * Keegan Ridge * North Coast BC * Oblivia Ingress * Oblivia Ingress BC * River Isle * Sea Ring * Victory Rock * Yawning Giant Landmarks * Aaroy Plain * Barbarish Desert * Big Arch * Butte Ancient Ruins * Central Ibra Ravine * Dorian Caravan * Leaning Ring * Mesa Base * North Coast * Sea Whisper Valley * South Coast * Stoyanov Trail * Twin Arches * Wane Cave Unexplored Territory * Crater Oasis * Great Washington Island Scenic Viewpoint * Blue Hole * Parent-Child Tree Miranium Deposits * FN Site 301 * FN Site 302 * FN Site 303 * FN Site 304 * FN Site 305 * FN Site 306 * FN Site 307 * FN Site 308 * FN Site 309 * FN Site 310 * FN Site 311 * FN Site 312 * FN Site 313 * FN Site 314 * FN Site 315 * FN Site 316 * FN Site 317 * FN Site 318 * FN Site 319 * FN Site 320 * FN Site 321 * FN Site 322 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Levitath * Alba Lepyx * Ancient Progen * Assault Qmoeva * Bacchanal Scirpo * Berserk Vigent * Bolt Duoguill * Booster Puge * Brother Potamus * Canyon Sylooth * Cataract Levitath * Clay Tectinsula * Cleaner Grex * Copper Potamus * Crack Forfex * Crust Tectinsula * Dagger Puge * Drone King Quo * Drone Adsecula * Drone Mortifole * Fade Adsecula * Fleet Aetrygon * Frightening Ictus * Ghost Adsecula * Glaive Insidia * Grand Evello * Hidden Aldare * Hidden Adsecula * Hidden Mortifole * Hunter Grex * Innocent Ovis * Itinerant Saltat * Javelin Insidia * Killer Duoguill * Knight Puge * Lake Dilus * Lake Falsaxum * Land Forfex * Logy Scirpo * Marnuck Convergent * Marnuck Vanguard * Marvel Vesper * Mortal Simius * Motorized Launcher Jig * Native Saltat * Poisonous Mortifole * Predator Falsaxum * Primal Aprica * Prone Damned * Prone Hawk * Prone Purger * Prone Warrior * Prowler Mepites * Prowler Ovis * Putrid Falsaxum * Sand Forfex * Shade Scirpo * Soil Tectinsula * Spear Pugilith * Strange Vesper * Stray Mepites * Strike Blatta * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Thunder Duoguill * Toxic Mortifole * Trained Armored Suid * Trooper Grex * Vice Simius * Viridian Germivore * Waste Evello * West Suid * Wielder Mepites * Wise Aprica * Wise Progen Mission Exclusive Enemies * Eagle Jacul * Fies Vigent * Marnuck * Marnuck Analyzer * Marnuck Crafter * Qmoeva Divide Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva * Platoon Qmoeva * Pursuit Qmoeva * Target Jig Tyrants * Assault Model Pugilith * Barnabas, the Despot * Bressole, the Fugitive * Celedonio, the Battle-Tested * Edgardo, the Carefree * Eliane, the Submerged * Hartmut, the Calamity * Hephaestus, the Absconder * Libra, the Long-Lived * Ludvik, the Unhealthy * Melanya, the Sound Sleeper * Squalo, the Quicksand Master * Valerian, the Iron Cutter Bosses * Arumandaru (Goetia) * Head Qmoeva NPCs * May * Mia * Nina * Rickson * Ga Bow * Ga Derg Gallery XCX-Oblivia-Region-Discovered.png|Oblivia Region discovery Img sp-welcome14L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 02.png|Trekking across Oblivia XCX Exploration 16.png|Driving through Oblivia at night XCX Exploration 17.png|Jumping into a lake Img field02 bou 01.jpg|Statues in Oblivia Img field02 bou 02.jpg|Ruins in Oblivia Img field02 bou 03.jpg|A monster in Oblivia Img field02 bou 04.jpg|Oblivia Cross in Valley of Oblivion.jpg|Cross in Oblivia Weather Lightning damage effects in the Valley.jpg|The party taking damage from lightning strikes Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Oblivia